Ayuda Mutua
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Este fic esta muy porno, lo avisó. Pero según yo tiene un fin divertido. Humm no se podría decir que es slash, porque aun siendo HermioneGinny no es lésbico. Es… diferente… bueno lean y juzguen…! COMPLETO Y CON EPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic esta algo porno, lo avisó. Pero según yo tiene un fin divertido. Humm no se podría decir que es slash, porque aun siendo Hermione/Ginny no es lésbico. Es… diferente… bueno lean y juzguen…**

**AYUDA MUTUA**

Bien creo que si les contare lo que me pasó, tendré que ser honesta y empezar por el principio, ya que –_aunque no lo crean_- me da un poco de vergüenza; pero . . . va, no me van decir que ustedes no se han sentido así.

Todo comenzó cuando... humm... cuando fue? Ah si, yo tenía algunos problemillas con Dean, mi novio. No es que el fuera un tarado, ni yo una frígida, pero cuando estábamos en el agasajo, algo no me terminaba de llenar con él, siempre sentía que necesitaba más o no me hacia cosas que se me antojaban o no sé, pobre Dean, pero de plano no le atinaba conmigo y yo siempre me quedaba pues… con ganas de otras cosas.

Ese día –el mejor día de mi vida- me encontré a Hermione tristeando en la habitación, ya la había notado en otras ocasiones así pero, como ella no había comentado nada no quise ser imprudente, pero ya se me hizo raro así que me acerqué y le pregunte.

**Que te pasa? Te ves mal**

**Eh, yo?**

**Tienes algun problema? **

**Pues… digamos que…no exacatamente**

**Es con Krum?**

Hermione se ruborizó un poco y me dijo **Mas bien es POR Krum…**

Entendí rápido **Te hace falta, no?**

**No sabes cuánto!**

**Me imagino…** me quede pensando un momento hasta que me cayó el veinte y le dije **¿te refieres a sexo?**

Hermione se turbó toda, hasta las manos le temblaron

**No te preocupes, prácticamente yo estoy igual**

**Tu? Con Dean? Pero si lo tienes aquí, para cuando quieres!**

**Pero… no…él, en realidad no me satisface…siempre me quedo con ganas**

**En serio? Así estoy yo, a veces no las aguanto**

**¿Te has masturbado?** Le Pregunté llena de curiosidad

**Ay! quisiera pero no me he atrevido**

**Yo también pero me da miedo…**

De pronto, nos habíamos quedado pensativas y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nuestro pensamiento fue el mismo, no necesitábamos saber legilimancia para saber que pensamos lo mismo. Me atreví y le dije:

**Te atreverías?**

**Ginny… **estaba dudosa pero con ganas

**Dicen que lo que uno no haga por sí mismo…**

**Pero aquí?**

**Claro, ahora mismo no hay nadie** yo estaba súper emocionada y las ganas se me habían subido a la cabeza de inmediato

Hermione tembló, estaba excitada pero quería disimular **Tu crees…?**

La verdad yo si andaba urgidilla y tomé las cortinas de su cama y las bajé, Lavander y Parvati andaban por el lago, las acaba de ver, así que ¡'_hora es cuando! _Hermione me miró nerviosa pero bastante dispuesta. Cómo le gusta a Hermione _hacerse que la Virgen le habla_. Nos miramos dudosas y le dije:

**Vas, tú primero**

Hermione entre nervios y lo que sea me tomó la palabra y se quitó la falda y medio apenada los calsones, se acostó mirandome y flexionó las piernas. ¡¡Vaya! Que les digo! Muy interesente, nunca había visto una pucha frente a mi y tenía mucha curiosidad, es decir, me imagino que así es la mía, nunca me he detenido a vermela y esa era una verdadera lección.

Hermione no abría mucho las piernas, pero no quise abrirlas más de cómo ella las tenía, también la comprendía la verdad. Tenía la pucha completamente cerrada y con una espesa capa de pelos, los labios mayores guardando celosamente lo del interior, pero mero abajo en donde pegaba con el colchón de la cama le brillaba algo, acerqué mi dedo y era una especie como de babita que empezaba a salir. Orale! Es lo que a veces me moja los calsones con Dean. ¡Chido, interesante!

Hermione apretaba las palmas de sus manos a la cama… mmm y eso que todavía no empezaba… Bueno no hallaba bien que hacer pero empece por pasar los dedos por entremedio de los labios, ella empezó a reaccionar, entonces a frotar. Lo hice algunas veces y ella a respirar agitada, estaba bien caliente. Luego le abrí los labios y le vi los que supongo que eran los labios menores, que por cierto no estaban muy menores, pero volvemos a lo mismo, me imagino que todas las puchas son iguales… me voy a fijar un dia de estos como la tengo yo, bueno eso luego verdad? Continuo

Se los abrí y se le veía todo bien clarito, los labios, la abertura rosita y una cosita arriba en medio, como… qué sera?... un huesito o algo así, durito, paradito y de un rosa más subido, el clítoris (_Gusto en conocerle_)

Con el dedo se lo empecé a tallar y … _¿ no que no tronabas pistolita?_ Empezó a abrir las piernas y a resoplar, le alterné frotada sobre los labios y toquecitos en el clítoris. Todo iba muy bien, entonces empecé a ver como la babita esa que les digo, era más y se le salía. Entonces pensé _Ah! ¡Ya se para que es!_ Pues para que se lo metan, no? Pero la neta yo no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a todo el _numerito_, capaz que se enojaba, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si como no, se iba a andar enojando con lo caliente que estaba…

**¿Quieres que te meta el dedo?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, suficiente respuesta para mí. Me fije no traer muy largas las uñas y que las trajera limpias, todo bien y entonces le empece a meter el dedo despacito en la abertura

**Oh! **

**Te duele?**

**Siento raro, pero oh sigue… Ah… mmm**

Ahí fue cuando de plano se abrió completamente de piernas y se relajó. Yo por mi parte…pues bien chistoso, se sentía calientito y mojadito y muy blandito, no le metí más que un dedo, digo era la primera vez no hay que abusar, pero mientras le movía mi dedo indice para todos lados, adentro, afuera, le rascaba suavecito, haciendo circulitos, y todo eso, con el pulgar de mi otra mano le tallaba suavecito el clítoris. Ahí fue cuando se puso bien loca… jadeaba fuerte y movía las piernas desesperada, pobrecita… no sabía si cerrarlas, abrirlas o qué.

**Ah!** Un gemido fuerte, breve y conciso y se hizo pipí, ¡órale! Bueno creo que no era pipi

Se sentó con cara de que estuviera mareada o algo así y le dije:

**Mira** señalándole que había mojado la cama, ella me miró sorprendida **Te corriste, ¡que loco no?**

**Estuvo…increíble…**

**Si ya ví…eh…me toca, no?**

**Ah si claro**

Nos cambiamos. Mientras ella se sentaba y terminaba de recuperarse, yo me quité la falda y los calsones y, para que mas que la verdad yo si me abrí toda de piernas, acababa de ver de lo que se trababa y que de todos modos las iba a abrir…mejor desde el principio. Cuando Hermione me vio, como que se sacó de onda pero también me miró la pucha como queriendo reconocer la suya. ¡_Qué loco que las mujeres no nos conozcamos la pucha mientras que los hombres se conocen cada centímetro del pito_! no les parece?

Uta! Esperaba y se me hacia eterno, el solo hecho de estar así abierta de piernas me calentaba peor, incluso pude sentir que a mi tambien me estaba escurriendo babita. Hermione me empezó a tocar suave por encima, igual que yo reconociendo el terreno, pero se siente una ansiedad deliciosa, con todos los dedos juntos me tallaba su mano de arriba abajo abriendome los labios y frotando el clítoris. Uuuhh me empezó a faltar el aire… supongo que vio que me gustaba y le siguió. Luego con dos dedos me tocaba el clítoris

**Aahh**

**¿Lastima?**

**No**

Bajó su pulgar y lo pasaba por toda mi abertura solo frotando, de pronto, lo más increíble… no lo imaginan! Al pasar el pulgar por ahí, su otro dedo se había apoyando en…

**Oh!**

**¿Qué?**

**¿Qué tocaste?**

**¿Aquí?**

**SIIIIIII!**

**¿Te gusta?** me dijo muy extrañada, pobre, no sabe de lo que le hablaba

**Aah! Vuelve a hacerlo**

**Aquí? Es el culo!**

**Aah... me gusta**

No dijo más, y que bueno porque yo no estaba como para ponerme a platicar. La verdad es que era una de mis grandes fantasías secretas, pero se imaginan yo diciendoselo a Dean? NO! así entre amigas, en confianza es mejor… Ni que decir, me entendió a la perfección, con el pulgar me tallaba la pucha y con el índice me hacía circulitos en el culito. ¡Ay, que rico! Empecé a resoplar, me hacía falta aire, más aire y sin pensar moví la cadera, neta que no se porqué pero sentí la necesidad, me moví como por instinto

**¿Te meto el dedo?**

**SI**

**Eh… en… donde?**

**En el culo!** Dije sin pensar, si ya se pensarán que soy una depravadilla, pero… ay se me antojó

Lo bueno que Hermione no me juzgó – _o eso creo_- y me hizo caso

**Bien, agarrate!**

Me dijo muy decidida jalandome las piernas y entregandomelas. Yo las jalaba como podía y con la fuerza que tenía, me temblaban tanto las manos… Entonces agarró babita de que la que había soltado, se mojó el dedo índice y lo puso tratando de hacer presión. _Oh!_ He de confesar que al principio es algo estresante, el culo reacciona muy raro, pero no importa, lo fue metiendo poco a poco, aunque me ardía.

**O-oh!**

**¿Qué?**

**Me arde**

**¿Me detengo?**

**Si, esperate tantito** me había metido como medio dedo. Mientras esperaba, con el pulgar siguió frotando la pucha y el clítoris **ok muevelo**

Entonces lo más rico, empezó a moverse dentro de mi culo, así, solo medio dedo, pero no necesitaba más, incluso a propósito lo apretaba y me ardía pero sentía mas rico. Creo que estaba apretando tan fuerte que Hermione se olvido del trabajo que había asignado a su pulgar y lo uso para abrirme una nalga mientras movía su dedo.

Después de un poco el culo se me secó, estaba empezando a ser difícil el movimiento, pero mi amiga es muy inteligente entonces, supo que hacer –_y vaya que sí_- sacó todo el dedo de mi culo y me lo metió en la pucha mojándolo y luego en el culo hasta medio dedo, lo movía un poco y a la pucha de nuevo, y otra vez …

**Ah… ah… ahh… Oohh…**

Cada vez que me lo volvía a meter en el culo gemía, me puse bien loca, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que ya casi, y con la otra mano me frotaba el clítoris, sentí contracciones en la pucha y una sensación de explosión me invadió

**Aa-aah!**

Me tembló todo, pero fue delicioso. Cuando volví a ser conciente de mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que Hermione me miraba sorprendida y me di cuenta de que aún tenía la mitad de su dedo en el culo, me solté las piernas y ella se dio cuenta de que era el momento de sacarlo.

**Uuhh**

**¿Te dolió?**

**No, es que la sacada tambien se siente rico**

**¿Te gustó?** Me preguntó más sorprendida que curiosa

**Mucho, de verdad**

**Orale, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Gracias Hermione, me cumpliste una fantasía, en serio. Jamás lo hubiera hecho con Dean**.

**No de nada. Tu tambien me ayudaste mucho**

**Fue genial… eh… ojalá se repita…** dije con un poco de miedo

Hermione volvió a ponerse nerviosa y dijo (_ustedes saben ella siempre tan organizada_) **Hagamos un trato, Ayudarnos cuando… nos haga falta y decirnos todo, nuestras fantasías y, y, lo que nos gusta y lo que no y todo eso …si?**

**Hecho! Es un trato** ese trato me encantó

Mas tarde, después de la cena, me di un baño y mientras me vestía de solo acordarme Uuuhh se me enchinaba la piel. Incluso, les dire algo, yo casí no acostumbro las tangas, creo que solo tengo una o dos pero busqué una y me la puse, se me hacía sentir sexy y además … me frotaba un poco el culo. _Oops creo que soy media zorra…_

Bajé a la Sala común con mi pantalón de pijama y mi blusita de tirantes que hace juego, y no quitaba mi maravillosa sonrisa, ¡cómo se pone uno de buen humor con estas cosas! Busqué a los chicos y me fui con ellos. Ahí estaba Harry sentado en un sillón individual, y Hermione y Ron en otro grande de 3 plazas, uno en cada orilla pues Hermione tenía las piernas arriba, Me senté entre los dos, ellos estaban terminando sus deberes y platicando un poco.

Yo, a lo lejos vi que Dean me hacía caras y miradas coquetonas pero me hice la loca, no tenía ganas de Dean. Entonces de pronto encontré interesante la tarea de Runas de Hermione y mientras ella estaba de lado, recargada en el brazo del sillón me volteé de frente a ella para ver el libro en intentar ayudarle. Cuando sentí que un par de dedos jalaban suavemente mi tanga. Volteó e imaginense… Ron encabronadísimo.

**¿Por qué te pones estas pendejadas?** me dice según él en secreto con la mandibula apretada –_¿alguien que tenga un hermano estupidamente celoso me comprende?_-

**¿Cuál es tu problema?**

**Es ropa de …**

**RON!**

**Quitatela inmediatamente!**

**Si me la quito voy a andar sin calsones porque son los únicos que me quedan limpios… ¡ADEMÁS DEJA DE JALARLAS QUE ME … pones de nervios!**

Se quedó sin palabras pero me miraba como si me quisiera matar. Hermione se había dado cuenta y se acercó a Ron para que nadie mas escuchara.

**Déjala en paz, Ron! Tu hermana ya es una mujer y puede escoger la ropa interior que más le guste. Y además no es ropa de … eso que ibas a decir porque yo ahora mismo traigo tanga y no soy eso ¿O sí?**

¡Wow! Hermione eres mi ídolo, lo dejó bien calladito y como a Ron siempre le ha movido el tapete Hermione, ni modo que dijera que es una zorra. Pero según el muy digno, se levantó y se fue enojado. Hermione y yo nos atacamos de risa. Mientras Harry nos miraba a todos desconcertado.

Pero, esperen a que les cuente lo que sucedió esa noche. No, si este fue un día lleno de emociones. Resulta que nos fuimos a acostar y nos dormimos. Ya un poco avanzada la noche, empecé a oír unos resoplidos contenidos y pensé _¡Ay cañon! Hermione la traía atrasada…_ Pero abrí un poco las cortinas de mi cama y la vi a ella también asomandose desde su cama. _¡Voitelas! Es otra_. No había muchas opciones, solo somos cuatro.

Hermione y yo nos bajamos de la cama sin hacer ruido con miradas complices, a señas nos dijimos _Parvati o Lavender?_. Hermione apuntó a Parvati y nos acercamos despacito y abrimos suavemente la cortina… y vaya sorpresa… ¡pos no había nadie! La cama tendida y todo. Para que les miento, pensamos lo peor y ahí vamos a la cama de Lavender y ¡Sácatelas! Desde los pies de la cama abrimos la cortina y nos encontramos con tremendo espectáculo, con tremendo culo …Oh perdón es el eco… eco… eco…

Un macho, de muy buenas nalgas montado en Lavender, _¡esta si que no pierde el tiempo!_ pensé. Y estaban tan concentrados que ni cuenta se dieron, al tipo ni la cabeza se le veía estaba clavado en su cuello mientras ella no lo soltaba jalandolo de las nalgas. Estaba bueno el show pero aunque no parezca tenemos escrúpulos y respetamos su privacdad, en serio!

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas camas sorprendidas y con la duda de quien sería el semental que le estaba dando tan rico a Lavender. Wow! Que envidia, neta! Envidia de la buena!

Pero diganme ustedes, ¿Cómo se duerme uno, cuando en la misma habitación hay dos personas cogiendo? Uuufff ¡que calor! Pero ni modo. A tratar de no escuchar ni pensar… _la lalaa lala la lalalaa_ … _Ay quién sera?_

Total que ya ni me di cuenta a qué horas se fue el susodicho, amaneció y adivinen qué ¡Lavender del mejor humor que nunca! Y con una sonrisota…les digo…

En el proximo capitulo no se pierdan lo que sucedió al día siguiente . . .oohh maravillosos artefactos muggles…

**N/A: Y dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

En qué me quedé? Ah si! Al día siguiente Lavender muy contenta –_quien no_- y Hermione y yo intrigadísimas porque además ¿dónde estaba Parvati? Uyy! cómo nos íbamos a imaginar que… bueno pero vamos por partes, eso ya se los contaré después.

La cuestión fue que el día, las clases, todo normal. Pero cuando bajaba al comedor a la hora de la comida, que me intercepta Dean y entre manoseos me lleva a una de las aulas. Así es Dean, eso es lo que no me gusta del él, no le dedica tiempo a las cosas. Dos, tres besos, me movió el calson, ¡sí como lo oyen! -_digo como lo leen_- ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarmelo; una, dos, tres folladas y TAN TAN. Eso fue todo. Uta me dejó entre enojada y caliente, pero como ya tenía mi manera de solucionar esos inconvenientes, lo dejé que se fuera a comer y me fui a buscar a Hermione, mi salvadora! Que gracias a Merlin ya terminaba de comer.

**Oye, necesito que me ayudes** le dije mientras llegaba agitada

**¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo?**

**Te explico de camino**

Ron no nos quitaba la vista de encima. **Eh a donde van?** Gritó, pero nosotras ya no le contestamos. En el camino le conté a Hermione

**¿De verdad? Te digo algo… Víktor es igual**

**¿También?** Le dije en verdad decepcionada

**Si, y además la tiene chiquita**

**¡NO! Con ese cuerpo y… es una lástima**

**Ya lo se, así que te comprendo…**

**Bueno, pero primeras, no?**

**Ah, no te preocupes yo ahorita no tengo ganas**

**Perfecto!**

Llegamos y me señalo que en su cama, yo estaba super caliente, el puro pensamiento de gozar como el dia anterior me hacía temblar las piernas

**Acuéstaste bocabajo** me puse en cuatro patas **No, no, acuéstate**

**Hasta abajo?**

**Si, tengo un plan** uyy! pos me brillaron los ojitos y mejor los cerré ¡a gozar se ha dicho!

Sentí cuando se sentó detrás de mi, me subió la falda y me bajó el calson hasta apenas pasando las nalgas. _Bueno, en estas fechas nadie se toma la molestia de desvestirlo a uno_…me empezó a separar las nalgas.

**Por el culo, verdad?**

**Pues… si **

**OK, cualquier cosa me dices **

Sentí como me acomodaba, me abrió una nalga y con la otra mano hacía algo. Yo ya estaba jadeando _¿Qué hace? ¿Por que se tarda tanto?_

**¿Qué haces?**

**Ya voy…**

**Huumm… **sentí su dedo rozarme el culo por fin

Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Me estaba untando algo, no era frio más bien era tibio y empezó a hacer circulitos. Empecé a sentir el culo caliente. Siguió frotando mientras yo jadeaba, esperando que lo metiera de una buena vez. Hacía intentos de empujar su dedo sin mucha fuerza, de pronto en un empujoncito su dedo se coló en mi culito y lo recibí apretando rico…

**Oh**

**Ay Ginny! Andas pero bien ganosa!**

**Ya lo sé! ¿Qué estás esperando?**

**Tengo que hacerlo con calma… tranquila, hombre!** Un momento mas de frotación, una breve espera y **Ahí te va**

Tenía una mano sobre mi muslo y con la otra, de un lado el pulgar del otro el índice me separaba las nalgas en la exacta zona del culo. Algo… puso algo sobre mi culo, era duro, estaba frío. Lo quitó.

**Aah ¿Qué es?**

**Ssshhhh**

Me volvió a untar mas de eso que me había puesto antes y tambien untó la cosa esa. La volvió a poner encima y con muy poquita presion…

**Hhuuuuuummmmmm**

Mi culo se abría para recibirlo con un beso, era algo largo, más largo que su dedo, no lo metió todo pero, a la primera sentí que entró unos 4 centimetros, lo demás lo fue metiendo muy, pero muy despacio. Sentía raro nunca me había entrado algo tan largo.

**Aaahh… ay!**

**Tranquila, estas apretando mucho, trata de abrirlo**

**Aahh no se como**

**Pues intentalo, nosé…**

Trataba de abrir el culo pero no es tan fácil, es más fácil apretar, pero ahí me tienen y lo que hice fue pujar y ahí va el objeto para afuera.

**No! te lo estás sacando**

Lo volvió a meter antes de que saliera por completo; resbalaba sin molestar demasiado, era muy liso y delgado.

**Ooohh muévelo así**

**Ya?**

**Si ya!**

Lo empezó a mover despacio, sin sacarlo por completo. Ardía un poco al principio pero tolerable y luego puro placer

**Ahora tállate contra la cama**

Le hice caso y mmmmmmmmm la cama me frota el clítoris y al hacerlo apretaba el culo al mismo tiempo mientras ella lo sacaba, la friccion era… no, no tengo palabras…

**Ah…ah…ah…** a cada metida un gemido

**Cuentame, qué sientes?**

**Puta madre… esto por el culo es … lo mejor**

**Deberías de vértelo, jeje** no entendí eso, le iba a peguntar pero la urgencia me ganó abrí las piernas como pude y me metí las manos al coño

**Muévelo, muevelo…ay…ah…que rico…maaaaaaaassssss** que corridon, un segundo de recuperación **espérate no me lo saques todavía**

Ay, no se porque pero se siente tan placentero tener algo en el culo que creo que me estoy volviendo adicta. Me hinqué con eso metido y me puse en cuatro patas alzando la cadera para pedirle a Hermione que me lo sacara lento, pero los movimientos hicieron que eso empezara a salirse solito… le di unos últimos apretones _de despedida_ (aun tenía algunos hormigueos en la pucha) y se salió. Inmediatamente me voltee a ver que era. Volteé, Hermione me miraba otra vez con los ojos como platos.

**¿Qué es esto?**

**Se llama bolígrafo, es una pluma muggle, tiene la tinta por dentro pero a ese bolígrafo le saqué el tubito de tinta para que no te pintaras el culo**

**Genial… me parece muy útil**

**Si verdad, no se como se me ocurrió**

Miré un poco más allá y vi una botellita de aceite de bebé. Todas mis dudas despejadas.

**Ginny me has impresionado de verdad! Eso último fue…**

**Ay! es que de verdad, la sacada final es especial… pero yo me encargo de que lo experimentes para que no te quedes con dudas**

**No, a mi eso de…por el culo me da miedo**

**Uy no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Pero, entonces ¿cuál es tu fantasía?**

**Ay me da pena**

**Hermione…por Merlin!**

**Ok, meterme una grande, pero bien grande **dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

**Una grande… ¿y como la conseguimos?**

**Ay no necesariamente la tengo que cumplir…**

**Hermione, pues de eso se trata de ayudarnos mutuamente a cumplirlas. Pero dejalo de mi cuenta. Entonces que, te animas?** Le dije echandole un ojo de que se aventara en la cama

**No, yo tengo clase con McGonagall ahorita**

**Bueno como quieras y…otra vez gracias **me senté en la cama y mientras ella se bajaba me empecé a tocar el culo.

**¿SIGUES?**

**No, es que quiero saber cuanto se me abrió el culo**

**Un poquito, más bien se te aflojó**

**El bolígrafo me entró suavecito…** _ay me estremecí_

**Si fue por el aceite, anda vamonos **Me subí los calsones y a clases

Después de la cena en la Sala Comun, estabamos la mayoría haciendo nuestras tareas, algunos platicaban, etc. Y de repente abrí mi mochila y oohh me encuentro con mi feliz artículo muggle, Hermione me lo regalo, amo ese regalo. Volteé a buscarla y me estaba viendo con una sonrisa, sabe lo feliz que me hizo. Tengo que recompensarla, después del minipito de Krum se merece meterse una del tamaño que quiera.

Sin darme cuenta me ruboricé y giró mi cabeza y ahí esta Ron, mirandome enfadado como queriendo leer mis pensamientos, lástima que Ron difícilmente aprendera legilimancia. Le sonrio.

Ese día me fui a dormir feliz con mi nuevo regalito –y eso que no era mi cumpleaños- y una gran sonrisa.

**N/A Esperen el siguiente capitulo, habra sorpresas creanme…**


	3. Chapter 3

Un par de días después yo seguía tan contenta, que ni siquiera había necesitado usar mi regalito. Estaba muy a gusto. Pero siempre hay sorpresas en la vida y las que me faltaban…

Una noche Hermione tenía ronda de prefecta bastante tarde, así que nos quedamos en su cama platicando de todo un poco; para hacer tiempo. Era cerca de la media noche y las camas de Lavender y Parvati estaban solas. Por supuesto que eso formo parte de nuestra platica tambien.

De pronto, vimos llegar a Lavender, con una carita… venia de coger, seguro! Traía el uniforme bien puesto, es cierto, pero se nota cuando te lo acabas de poner…y tenía una cara de felicidad inconfundible.

**Hola Lavender, oye y Parvati?** Preguntó Hermione como si estuviera preocupada

**Eh? ah este… no se, tenía deberes atrasados** respuesta sospechosa

**Voy a dar la ronda, me acompañas?** Me dijo Hermione pelandome los ojos

**Ajá**

Al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda, imaginense! El chisme a todo lo que daba

**¿Dónde estara Parvati? Estudiando já si como no!**

**En tus rondas no has encontrado nada sospechoso?**

**Pues no me toca revisar todo… nos repartimos el trabajo…**

**La buscamos? **

**Orale!**

Nos repartimos, fuimos a los salones que suelen dejar abiertos, a todos los baños que estan cerca de las aulas, a las mazmorras y nada. No estaba. Ya ibamos como en el sexto piso de regreso a la habitación cuando a Hermione le dieron ganas de hacer pipi.

**Vamos al baño? Me estoy haciendo pipi**

**Baño? A donde?**

**Aquí abajo, al de prefectos, el del quinto piso**

**Ah si, ya me acorde, ok vamos**

En cuanto abrimos las puertas ¡voitelas!... gemidos de alguien que sin duda gozaba sin inhibiciones. Nos volteamos a ver sorprendidas. Hermione entró despacio. Yo tuve miedo porque no sabíamos donde estaba la parejita y… pues descubrirlos tan descaradamente me daba pena. Pero cuando entré y ví la magnitud de tamaño de los baños entendí por que Hermione entró con tanta confianza. ¡Esos baños son enormes!

Entrando estaban los sanitarios, Hermione entró en uno rápidamente mientras yo inspeccionaba en silencio. Los gemidos y jadeos seguían. Me acerqué a una hermosa puerta de cristal con vitrales muy bonitos y la abrí un poco, había un desnivel con escaleras y una gran hilera de regaderas y una esplendorosa tina. Y en la tina…

Me quedé con la boca abierta, Hermione se acercó a ver también. En la tina no había agua. Parvati quedaba de frente a nosotras, pero ni peligro de que nos viera, estabamos detrás del vitral y además… estaba ocupada en mejores cosas…

Estaba sentada en el borde de la tina y se movia arriba – abajo apoyando sus manos en el borde de la tina, mientras unas manos le masajeaban las chichis. Al fijarnos bien, nos dimos cuenta que bajo sus piernas estaban las de él. Estaba sentada de espaldas sobre su macho. Desgraciadamente Parvati cubría por entero la identidad de él, pero pues debía ser algun prefecto, no…

De pronto, ella se apoyó parandose un poco como si fuera a levantarse y así empezó a mover más rápido su cadera. Me imagino que lo hizo para no tenerla toda clavada y moverse con más agilidad. Pero por la forma en la que se movía y en la que estaba su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que la estaba follando por el culo. ¡Si lo sabré yo! Ya ambos gemían, ella estaba tan excitada que no acertaba de donde agarrarse, entonces movió sus manos sobre los mosaicos del piso y ¡_CRACK_! Oh por Merlin! Hermione y yo nos volteamos a ver con los ojos tan abiertos como la boca. Parvati aplasto unos lentes…

**Ah…ah…losientommm** dijo ella sin aire mientras seguía clavandose sin parar

Entonces él bajó las manos, le dio unos fuertes jalones de la cintura contra él, ella grito en el primero y él se corrió como hasta el tercero o cuarto. Se quedaron así un momento y luego tomandola de la cadera muy lentamente la levantó mientras ella ponía cara de verdadero disfrute. CONFIRMADO era por el culo… les digo que la sacada final, es lo mejor… _uhh que me acuerdo y sudo_.

Ella se levanto y otra cosa se confirmaba, SÍ, créanlo, Harry sentado, desnudo con una casi extinta erección (aún así nada despreciable). Ni que decir que la sorpresa fue enorme, si alguien nos los hubiera dicho, no lo hubiéramos creído. Pensamos que era un prefecto pero recordamos que los capitanes de los equipos tambien tienen derecho a usar ese baño.

Harry después de recuperarse un poco, se acercó a Parvati y poniendose de frente a su perfil, le besó delicadamente el hombro, ella se volteó y él la abrazó. ¡Dios! Pero si yo siempre he tenido buenos gustos, cómo es que estaba liada con Dean! Bajó la mano y la metió entre sus nalgas, ella movió la cabeza negativamente y se fue hacia una de las regaderas. ¡ay, se preocupa por su culito! No quiere lastimarla… no es una ternura…

Noté de reojo como Hermione volteaba a verme para comentar pero yo no queria perderlo de vista. _Harry… mi Harry_ ¡pero si nunca lo he olvidado! es más ¿QUÉ DEMONOS HACE CON ESA? ...No me respondan…

Se quedó mirando un poco alrededor, se volvió a tocar, volteó a ver a Parvati en la regadera y fue a meterse a la regadera con ella…No quise ver más… Sentí muy, muy feo…

**¡LE VAN A SEGUIR!** Dijo Hermione en secreto pero abriendo mucho la boca

**Ni que lo digas, vamonos**

**¡WOW! … y estas eran las modositas ¿Te acuerdas de Lavender?**

Llegamos a la habitación y yo me encerré en mi cama, baje las cortinas y no quise saber más. No quería oír cuando llegara, ni saber si llegaba, ni… nada! Era algo entre furia contra ella y… envidia. Pero obvio, no me podía dormir, entonces después de que mi mente desvarió lo suficiente me dije: _bueno, relación no tienen porque nadie sabe que andan, no? No debe ser algo serio, y aunque así fuera, yo tengo derecho a hacer mi lucha. ¡Cielos! ¡ADEMÁS LO HACE COMO A MI ME GUSTA! Yo me encargo de gustarle o de perdis de calentarlo y luego…pos ya veremos_. Ese pensamiento me consoló un poco y me pude dormir.

Al día siguiente, como se imaginarán busque mis dos tangas para estarlas usando todos los días, y claro me arreglaba muy linda, coqueteos distraídos como quien no quiere la cosa… Ah y terminar con Dean… me dio algo de pena pero, nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer juntos. Un día me hice la molesta por que siempre me tomaba del brazo al caminar como sino pudiera andar sola… me hice la enojada y TAN TAN. Pobre, se sacó mucho de onda pero ni modo…

Un par de noches después, ya estábamos dormidas cuando, otra vez los gemidos. Me senté furiosa dispuesta a abrir las cortinas de la cama de Parvati y… Y… yo no se qué, pero cuando salía me encontré a Hermione y a la misma Parvatí asomándose desde sus camas mirando hacia la cama de Lavender … evidentemente.

Parvati nos miró asustada, supongo que hubiera querido encubrir a su amiga pero, ya era imposible con semejantes gemidos. No eran tan fuertes, pero vamos, dormimos en la misma habitación ¡cómo no se va a dar uno cuenta!

Hermione y yo sonreímos pícaras con Parvati que terminó por sonreír también. Nos acercamos y abrimos de a poco las cortinas, como todo estaba a oscuras no había manera de que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Oops! Como les explico, el tipo estaba hincado sobre la cama de espaldas (¡qué espaldas!) a nosotras cogiéndola de a perrito Uuff!. Otra vez no se le veía la cabeza pues como estaba hincado la cabeza le daba hasta donde se unen las cortinas y no se miraba. Pero era una maravillosa piel muy blanca, espalda muy apetecible y sus lindas nalgui… esperen… no! Esas nalguitas yo las conozco, tres lunarcitos formando un triangulo, ¡Cielos! Hace no sé cuantos años que no las veía pero… conozco bien ese triangulito. Claro que la ultima vez que lo vi era más chiquito pero… no dije nada, y menos enfrente de Parvati… jjjjm no se le fuera antojar! Ese triangulito será para Hermione, ¡ME CANSO!

Los días siguientes Hermione no hablaba de otra cosa más que del semental que se cogía a Lavender. Estaba muy interesada en él. A mi se bajaron mis calenturas por lo de Harry y Parvati; y a Hermione se le subieron con el macho de las nalguitas con triangulo, con decirles que le tuve que hacer un par de trabajitos muy buenos –_modestia aparte_-. (Esos luego se los cuento)

Mientras tanto yo seguía con mi labor de conquista con Harry. En las noches, después de la cena me iba a platicar con ellos o a hacer los deberes. Una noche bajé como siempre en pijama, pero esa noche, bueno lo reconozco la blusa era un poco más escotada. Ya ven que esas blusas son de tirantes y van ajustadas, pues esta tenía el escote un par de centímetros mas abajo y aparte… bueno ustedes saben, me acomodé las chichis de un modo antojable… _hay que promover la mercancía…_

Estabamos en la sala común platicando de tonterías en la mesa, pero Ron no dejaba de hacerme señas y ojos sobre mi blusa, yo por supuesto me hacía la loca. Hasta que lo "hermano mayor" se le subio a la cabeza.

**Oye esta haciendo frío, ve a ponerte algo encima**

**¿FRIO? ¿Cuál frío? Yo no tengo frío**

**SI TIENES!** me dijo apuntando con sus ojos a mis pezones erectos

**Bueno, préstame tu suéter…** le dije jalándolo de su cadera y me lo puse sobre el pecho amarrandolo atrás de mi cuello con la mangas como un enorme babero y me reí. Harry y Hermione se botaban de risa.

**JA-JÁ! Ven para acá** me dijo furioso jalandome del brazo y sacandome de la Sala Comun

**Te crees muy chistosita eh! **

**Ron, todas las noches he bajado igual ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

**Se te estaban saliendo las chichis, no te hagas la que no se dio cuenta, quieres que Harry te las vea**

**MENTIRA! Además si yo le coqueteara a Harry qué?**

**QUÉ? Que le debes respeto a …**

**CÁLLATE DE RESPETO RON! Porque si tu respetaras un poco a tu hermana, no se habría topado con un triangulito de lunares en la cama de Lavender. Por lo menos pídele que se calle o lánzale un -_SILENCIO_-…**

Pobrecito mi hermanito se le ruborizaron hasta las uñas, agachó la cabeza y no supo que responder, luego ya muy mansito me dijo:

**Nada más tu nos viste?**

**No, pero fui la única que te reconoció** me ataqué de risa **ay Ron me _apantallaste_, en serio!**

Jajaja** mensa** me dijo entre risas mientras me pegaba suavemente en la cabeza

**Oye, a la que tienes sin sueño es a Hermione…**

**¿Que?** Se le iluminaron todas las pecas de su carita

**Que si no eres tarado ya me entendiste!** Y le cerré un ojo

Se sonrió ampliamente y cuando me iba a devolver hacia la sala me detuvo del brazo más calmado** Ginny esperate, mira… yo no se que hago diciendote esto pero… Harry ya se dio cuenta de que existes. No quiero ver que otros te miren en mala onda, te lo digo en serio, te expones…**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que existo?** Dije en un susurro, el corazón me latía como loco

…**si no eres tarada ya me entendiste…** me sonrió y me cerró un ojo

Por Merlín que esa noche no dormí. ¡Diablos! Si le hubiera explicado más a Ron él tambien me hubiera explicado a mi ¡Quien me manda! Decidí hacerle caso a mi hermanito, a lo mejor por culpa de mi calentura me estaba pasando de ofrecida… y si Harry ya me hace en el mundo…

En el siguiente entrenamiento de quidditch una de las bludgers me dio un golpazo en el hombro, de plano el entrenamiento se suspendió. Harry se asustó mucho. Me llevaron a los vestidores y pues…obvio hay que ver el golpe no?

Para esto, Harry les dijo a los demás que ya se podían ir y nos quedamos solo Harry y yo… y Ron claro…

**Pero te duele el hueso?** Me preguntó Ron

**Pues…no, o sea, no esta roto pero me duele**

**¡Fue un golpazo!** Dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza preocupado _¡ay mi vida!_ **Mmm me permites?** me dijo señalando mi túnica

**Claro** _Uy más que me pidieras…_ Yo volteaba a ver a Ron echandole miradas de que se fuera _a ver si ya puso la marrana_, pero el me respondía con cara de ¡AQUÍ ME QUEDO!... _Hijo de mi madre…_

Harry me ayudó a quitarme la túnica, y cuando hizo el gesto de que también la blusa Ron se acercó y sin despistar siquiera me dijo:

**¿Que traes abajo?**

**Pues…brassiere**

**Sabes que Harry, mejor vamos con Madame Pomfrey no?** Este hermanito mío me va sacar canas verdes

**Tienes razón** claro, que otra cosa iba a decir ¡¿déjame verle las chichis a tu hermana!

Pero no le valió, cuando estuvimos en la enfermería, mandaron a Ron a avisarle a McGonagall que faltaría a las clases de la tarde. Harry y yo nos quedamos solos después de que Madame Pomfrey me pusiera unos ungüentos.

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Mejor, no fue nada** me miró a los ojos y luego mi hombro descubierto y … ¡oh Sorpresa! Lo besó, yo gire mi cabeza para ver qué hacía y cuando él levantó su cabeza, nuestros labios quedaron a milímetros. Yo, desinhibida como siempre…no me aguante y lo besé.

Ese fue sólo el principio, lo mejor vendría después…


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedaron picados? Pues imaginense yo … ah hubiera sido maravilloso seguir pero, ya saben… de seguro Ron no tardaría en volver y además ahí en la enfermeria… _ay que estoy diciendo!_ Pero es que yo ya tenía antojo de todo!

Pero ese beso lo aproveché como pocas veces, ese beso, solo eso me llenó, fue… _aaahhhh_ (suspiro), nos separamos justo cuando escuchamos los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, al separarnos busqué su mirada y él la sostuvo, me sonrió. _¡Mi vida! No se raja, afronta lo que hace…quiero todo con él!_

**Ya está… ¿Qué? **

**Nada… me dieron permiso?**

**A eso fui no?** Ron nos miraba notando algo, no se si pudimos despistar

**Bien, yo… eh, tengo que ir a clase, vienes Ron?**

**No, pedi permiso para quedarme** _¿Qué? Desde cuando Ron me cuida las enfermedades?_

**Te vas a quedar?**

**Si, por?** Me quedé un momento observandolo, algo me parecía muy extraño…

**Bueno, espero que ya estés en la Sala Común en la noche** se acercó y me dio un beso medio en la mejilla, medio en el labio

Después de que se fue, Ron tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de mi cama. Se me hizo tan raro! Sentí a Ron diferente, o sea, siempre se ha preocupado por mi y eso pero, no suele demostrarlo, o ser afectuoso como Bill o algo así… Me dio ternura que me cuidara así y se preocupara a pesar de que el romance que se cocinaba era con Harry, su mejor amigo … que loco!

**Duermete** me dijo bajo pero como una orden

**No tengo sueño**

**Para eso te quedaste aquí**

**Me siento bien, si quieres irte…** me miro malicioso y luego así, sin previo aviso

**¿Por que terminaste con Dean? **Momento de silencio

**Ron ¿te puedo preguntar algo?** El me observó extrañado y serio al ver que yo le hablaba en serio **¿Qué tiene Harry con Parvati?** _Alguien estaba jugando a los encantados con Ron y no me avisó?_ ¿Que le pasó? Se quedó congelado

**¿De qué hablas?**

**Ay Ron no juegues! Dime la verdad** estire la mano hacia la suya, tardó un poco en darmela pero ese gesto lo haría ceder, lo sabia

**Pues…nada, nada en particular**

**Él no la quiere?**

**Bueno… la aprecia**

**Humm**

**Duermete, ándale** se acercó y me subio las sabanas poniendole fin a la platica

_Ay como sufro!_ Entonces no son novios, vamos bien! Me besó, vamos mejor! Y eso de que esperaba verme en la sala común era mucho, mucho mejor! Para la noche así se me hubiera caído el hombro yo estaba ahí.

Cuando llegué el no estaba. Le conté el chisme a Hermione y estaba emocionada y me dijo que ella se encargaría de distraer a Ron. Perfecto! Mas tarde llegó él y se fue directo hacia mí. Mi super amiga y salvadora Hermione, distrajo a mi adorado hermano y Harry me invitó a dar un paseo… _¡aaahh que paseo! Preguntas sobre mi hombro… cómo me siento…que lindo se me ve el cabello… un beso por aquí… otro por allá…_ (me refiero a partes del colegio no a partes de mi cuerpo, eh!), o sea, un beso en este pasillo y uno en las mazmorras y así… malpensados calenturientos!

Excelente labor de mi amiga, no se que hicieron ellos, pero yo… disfrute. No les negare que _se me tostaban las habas_ por acostarme con él desde ya, pero bueno las cosas llevan su curso… además eso era justo lo que no me gustaba de Dean … ni modo, aunque se me _tuesten las habas_ había que esperar el momento.

Los días que siguieron fueron igual. De repente, en una escapada un beso y en otra oportunidad otro y así. Y Hermione con las cachondeces a todo lo que daba. Con decirles que se aprovechó un receso para ir a buscarme y de plano meternos al baño.

**¿Qué traes?**

**Ay, ya no me aguanto… uno rapidito, sí!** _¡DIOS! He creado un monstruo _

**A ver subete a los lavabos**

No le había terminado de decir cuando ya se estaba quitando los calsones y abriendose toda sobre los lavabos. Puse un hechizo para cerrar bien la puerta, _no vaya a ser…_ Y manos a la obra. Así como estaban las cosas…_pues como las gallinas de mi rancho…_ ¡al grano! Le tallé poquito la pucha y le meti un dedo y a darle…

**mmm…mmm…** otro dedo más **…aaahh…aaahh…** otro **… aah… aah…aah…** ya viene, ya viene… **aah… aah…** uno al culo… **AH… AH… MMM …** tres y uno… **aaaaaahhhh¡!¡! hijo de la ch… estuvo bue-buenísimo…**

**hum no que por el culo no?**

**Me… me metiste…?**

**Ay Hermione…**

_Según ella ni cuenta se dio…_! _¿será?_ Bueno, las clases continuaron, los besos aislados también, ese día y el siguiente. De pronto, siento que unos brazos me interceptan metiéndome a uno de los salones, unos brazos fuertes y con autoridad _¡mm que rico! Aquí se va a armar…_ ya iba a lanzarme a su boca como desesperada cuando un reflejo rojizo me hizo detenerme de golpe.

**AAH! **Grité al verlo

**Hey, por qué gritas?**

**Me asustaste! ¿Qué quieres?**

**Oye, ¿qué te ha dicho Hermione?**

**¿De qué?** ¡_En la torre! creo que se me olvidó algo_

**Pues de mi, no te hagas**

**Ah claro, este… pues es que no he hablado con ella, ni nos hemos visto** fijate…fijate…fijate **pero hoy en la noche le saco la sopa, me va ayudar con una tarea, ¿por qué? ¿tu que has hecho?**

**Pues he tratado de acercarme a ella y… esas cosas, pero…**

**Y ella como se porta?**

**Pues igual… igual que siempre**

**Ya cambiará, así somos las mujeres…** pobrecito, es culpa mía. _Si supiera cuantas veces la he masturbado pensando en sus nalguitas…_

**Humm** carita triste

**Ron…** me acerqué y lo abracé de lado recargándome en su hombro hacia la salida **déjalo de mi cuenta**

Salimos y nos encontramos con Hermione y Harry que venían de una de las aulas. Se sorprendieron al vernos. Nosotros nos miramos y les sonreimos.

En la noche, labor de hermana sin falta. Me avergüenza decirlo, si, se me olvidó decirle a Hermione de quién era el triangulito aquél, con eso de que no se lo dije en ese momento porque estaba Parvati, luego se me olvidó. Pero la cosa fue más fácil de lo que yo esperaba, es que esta mujer no deja de hablar de él…

**Oye, ya te fijaste que hace rato que no vienen a visitar a Lavender, ni trae su carita de felicidad, ni llega tarde ni nada… **_por fin respiró_, pensé que el chisme la pondría azul

**Si, ya sé, es que él nunca estuvo interesado en ella… ahora le interesa otra** _dejando caer el anzuelo_

**¿Otra? Y tu cómo sabes?**

**Porque ahora a ese semental le interesa… la estudiante más aplicada de Gryffindor, que tiene cabello castaño y …**

**¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? Lo conoces?**

**Si, se me olvidó decirte la última vez que lo vimos… lo reconocí** sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que estaba con Luna

**Quién… quién es?**

**Adivina**

**QUIEN!**

**Pues Ron, a quien le iba yo a andar reconociendo las nalgas!**

**No hablas en serio…** no me lo van a creer pero sus ojitos se humedecieron… _aahhh_

**Claro que sí, no tiene nada con Lavender y me dijo que ha estado haciendo su luchita contigo y que tu ni le haces caso. Estaba bien triste… nos viste salir del salon hoy en la tarde? Estabamos hablando de eso…**

**Ron…** una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su cara, _pero si le encanta para que se hace!_

**Dime la verdad, te interesa? Si no yo me encargo de…** _yo también cuido a mi hermanito_, pero ella me interrumpió

**SI, si… claro…** estaba en el limbo

**Hermione… sí da la talla eh, garantizado…** y le sonreí

Perfecto, todo se acomodaba de manera satisfactoria para todas las partes …_sobre todo las de nuestros cuerpos…_ ejem, ejem, quise hablar como diputada y me salió solo la putada, oops otra vez el eco…eco…eco

Por su parte Ron ya se andaba sospechando lo de Harry y yo, y bueno, quién sabe que hablaran ellos, que le habrá dicho Ron… que le habrá dicho Harry… la cuestion es que ya no me traía tan vigilada, además él también se estaba ocupando de su conquista…

El sábado siguiente tuvimos entrenamiento de quidditch a mediodía, me preguntó algunas veces si mi hombro seguía bien, el entrenamiento muy bueno, metí como 12 goles. Después del entrenamiento me dijo que había encontrado una información sobre técnicas muy buenas para cazadores. Así que después de decir al equipo que había estado muy bien el entrenamiento… nos quedamos solos … _ay se me enchina la piel de acordarme_

Fuimos a su vestidor de capitan y … _¿ustedes sabian que en los vestidores del capitan hay una camita?_ Jamás me pasó por la cabeza… cuando la ví, me sorprendí, en serio. Me enseño lo que me iba a enseñar (o sea lo de las tecnicas) y pues …aprovechando la soledad… un beso… un beso suave solo para saborear los labios, luego rozó un poco la lengua sobre mis labios, tomamos aire, y atacó metiendo lengua hasta topar con fondo, digo con la otra lengua… Un beso pegado al otro, y otro más, las túnicas cayeron, los uniformes también, para después ...

**Quieren saber el resto? Pues que esperan que no le pican en el chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ah como serán de morbosos¡!¡! queriendo enterarse de todo verdad? Bueno ahí les va…

Estabamos en que las túnicas cayeron, luego los uniformes y todo lo demás, íbamos un poco apurados pero sin llegar a lo desesperado. Pronto yo estaba desnuda y sentada en su mesa de exposiciones, se bajó los pantalones y sin mucha ceremonia a darle duro. Sé lo que estarán pensando y yo también lo pensé. El estaba muy excitado, ¡pero mucho, con Parvati no había estado así definitivamente. Gemía intensamente y …

**AAAHHH!** Se recargó en mi hombro un segundo **perdoname… perdoname por favor, no sé que me pasó yo…**

**Sshh, no te preocupes** lo que él no sabía es que aun así duró 3 veces más que Dean, además con él no me molestó que fuera así, fue diferente…

Me abrazó fuerte y muy pegado a mi oído me dijo **Tú tienes la culpa, me vuelves loco** _uyy!_ Lo abracé más fuerte y lo señale que fueramos a la cama.

Harry es un muchacho deportista, atletico, joven… _puede aventarse otra no?_ Yo lo espero… total es sábado, tenemos todo el día…

Nos acostamos en la cama en silencio, abrazados, estabamos desnudos, de lado, sus dedos se paseaban muy suavemente por mi brazo y por al contorno de mi costado; yo me dejaba acariciar… _mmm podría estar así toda la vida…_ pero a veces la calentura puede más.

Ya había pasado un rato y pues los cuerpos -_y mentes_- empezaban a responder. Justo en mis nalgas se encontraba su… arma… ¡_me estaba dando un antojo! ya saben de qué…_ Entonces le acerqué mi cadera frontandola contra él, me respondió rápido agarrandome de la cadera y jalandome hacia él _¡¡uyy, pero qué rápido reacciona!_ Me moví una nalga abriendola un poco para que entendiera el mensaje, su _armamento_ se acercó mucho a mi culito _oohh_

**Ginny…** me dijo dudoso, mi respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza

Se recargó en mi, y movió mi rodilla con la suya haciendo que mi pierna pues…le dejara espacio… se metio la mano a la boca y chupó sus dedos _uhh que cosa!_ Sus dedos llegaron mi culito y lo acaricio con mucha dedicación. Antes de continuar les anticipo algo… Me volví muy escandalosa! No sé que me pasó con Harry, pero… me sentí muy libre…

Después de acariciar un poco mientras yo jadeaba, introdujo uno de sus dedos.

**Ooh** pero lo metió todo… _uh, sudé!_ Hermione solo habia metido un poco… Vamos si es rico, pero no me lo espere tan pronto. Lo empezó a mover. **Mmm… mmm…** mientras me besaba el cuello y la cara, y cuando creyó que me había distraído lo suficiente intentó meter otro **Ah-ah no** _no manchen!_ No está tan fácil, dos dedos es mucho… **Solo uno…** me pareció que iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado y continuó solo con un dedo por un rato. Más tarde su erección estaba ya en todo su esplendor y según yo… pues ya era hora… Se lo agarré y lo acaricié acercandomelo. Me acuerdo y me ruborizo, _que habrá pensado de mi…_

Me tomó la mano y se lo apuntó encima a mi culito _Oh-oh se siente… grande_, hizo el esfuerzo de empujar pero no, no entraba. _Hey no esta tan facil… algo no me estaba gustando_. Empujó más **Ah** (queja) _duele en serio!_ Aún así no había entrado. Esperen, un pene no tiene nada que ver con el dedo de Hermione ni con el bolígrafo… _esto no esta saliendo como yo me imaginé!_

Me detuve de la cama, empezaba a preocuparme. Empujó otro poco **N-no entra** _uuhh estuvo a punto pero, ¡es que no cabe! Snif…_

**Cálmate, no te asustes… es cosa de paciencia**

**Harry… mejor no…** _Pueden creer que el muy maldito se rió en mi oreja!_

**Como tu quieras…** y me metio de nuevo el dedo

**Mm?** Y en un descuido otro dedo sin detenerse a que yo pudiera dudar _aahh_!

**Te molesta?**

**Un poco**

**Lo puedes aguantar?**

**Mmm si**

Siguió aflojandome el culo para luego sacarlos y recargar su cuerpo sobre mí, se lo acomodó y en un caderazo ¡orale! La punta estaba adentro.

**Ooh** yo me quejé **mmm** el pujó. _¿Alguna vez han intentado meter lo que sacan cuando van al baño?_ Inténtenlo y me entenderán…

Movía muy suave su cadera, no lo metia y sacaba, mas bien lo meneaba, al principio. Luego me imagino que aflojó y había más movimiento. _¡Ay lo movía riquísimo!_

**Ay Harry…ah…mmm**

**Como… estás…?**

**Bien…sigue** y que me hace caso y lo metió más **aaaahh**

Ahora nos arritmamos hasta en los gemidos, **Uh** uno él, **Aah** otro yo, **ah**… **oh**… ahora si lo metia y lo sacaba haciendo que yo casi perdiera la razón

**Harry… mmm… aahh…**

**Ginny… Ginny… mmm…**

**Muévete mas… así… ah no aguanto… aah sigue…**

**Aaah Ginny… ya… ya casi… aah**

Y aún así seguimos un rato… no es por presumir… pero tuve como 3 orgasmos!

**AAhh!** Estuvo delicioso, pero muy cansado…

Nos quedamos así acostados, yo quedé tan cansada que se me olvidó lo de la sacada final, se acuerdan? Claro que me acordé cuando él con toda delicadeza me lo sacó **mmmmm** gemí…

Nos dimos unos momentos de descanso, muy merecido para ambos. El me compensó lo de la primera vez, se los juro. Fue increíble! Pero los sábados son largos…

**Que tal, me perdonaste?**

**No… para que te perdone te faltan muchas como esta…** me sonreí

**Estás bien? Creo que fui algo brusco, pero…** jaja **no pense que te me fueras a echar para atrás a medio camino…**

**Cómo se nota que no lo has sentido!**

**Noooo! Paso… yo no le hago a eso! **Jajaja

**Harry…** me moría de miedo pero ni modo… Él lo notó

**¿Que tienes?** Me dijo borrando toda sonrisa y preocupado

**Dime la verdad… después de esto…** me miró y respiró profundo

**Crees que soy suicida? Ron me mata si no nos hacemos novios!**

**Entonces…** me enfurecí… **si no fuera que Ron…** me iba levantando de la cama…

**Espérate, esperate! No quise decir eso!**

**Harry, dime la verdad, en serio! Prefiero saberla que andar como tonta…**

**Te quiero… te quiero, y quiero ser tu novio porque te amo. Además ya le pedi permiso a Ron. Lo que dije ahorita fue una tonteria. Tu crees que lo haría solo por él? Te amo.**

**Harry, te quiero…** me acoste de nuevo en la cama y… ahora vendría el desahogo de sus fantasias

Era de suponerse… su madre murió cuando era aún un infante… le faltó crianza… Yo no tengo mucho que dar en ese sentido pero, parece que para él era suficiente… Me acoste junto a él y nos besamos apasionadamente, sus manos buscaron mis chichis; luego masajitos, besitos, lamiditas _¡aahh!_ chupadas de infarto… Tocaba y mamaba como un verdadero niño de meses… se detuvo cuando me las vio del color de mi cabello…

**Me-me encantan!**

**Ya veo…**

**Ay, quedaron rojas… perdon**

**No hay problema… quiere decir que las blusitas de mi pijama surtieron efecto eh!**

**Uh! Porque crees que Ron te sacó de la Sala común…** _jajaja_ **entonces…** se subió sobre mí completamente…**no te molesta?** Le sonreí

Siguió mamando hasta que todo estuvo listo de nuevo y…otra vez. Somos unos calientes, _¡me encanta!_ Pero les diré una cosa, el antojo de hacerlo por el culo, se me redujo en un 90, ya lo experimenté, estuvo bien … SUFICIENTE!

Por la noche volvimos a la sala común y en un rincón nos topamos a Ron y Hermione sentados en un sillón muy cariñositos y con una cara de felicidad… tan grande como la de nosotros! _Hey! Que hicieron este par?_ Me picaba el chisme, así que dije que estaba cansada y -_Oops Ron me miró horrible, no lo volteé a ver, la lalaaa la laa lala_, que se las arreglé Harry…- y le dije a Hermione que nos fueramos a acostar.

**¿Qué pasó?**

**Tu primero!**

**No tu primero!**

**Aahh! Lo hiciste verdad**

**SIIII! Y tu? ya viste de cerca el triangulito?**

**Es todo mio…!**

**HERMIONE!** _¿yo era la calenturienta?_ **¿De verdad? No nos fallaron las medidas verdad?**

**Que va! THIS BIG!** me dijo señalando una longitud nada despreciable con sus manos

**¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?**

**Dos pero eternas! Y ustedes?**

**Tres, bueno dos y media**

**A qué te refieres con media?**

**Pues mira …**

Me encantaría contarles como le fue a Hermione, pero necesito que me lo pidan para ver si la puedo convencer de que les cuente…ustedes saben, yo no puedo violar su privacidad… pero si ustedes se lo piden… tal vez se agregue un capitulo más con la experiencia de Hermione y mi hermanito el "THIS BIG"…


	6. Chapter 6

Heeey! Aquí estoy ya de nuevo . . . debo decir que la verdad esperaba más solicitudes de este capitulo... y que trataran de ser un poco mas persuasivas con Hermione para que les contara su experiencia, pero de cualquier manera sus palabras con órdenes para mi. Y por supuesto que agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios pero ... Pues . . . lamento decirles que no lograron convencer a Hermione... me salió con que le da vergüenza y no sé que tantas cosas, pero como ella también aprecia su interés, lo que hizo fue, _ya saben_, poner su varita en la sien y jalar el recuerdo dándomelo en un frasquito, _ni me pregunten como le hice para conseguir un pensadero para poder verlo_, pero aquí me tienen... las cosas que me hacen hacer! _Si después de ver este recuerdo necesito terapia psicológica ustedes me la van a pagar EH!_

Cielos! ahí les voy... OK. . . Hermione esta observando el final del entrenamiento desde cerca del campo de quidditch, esta escondida entre los árboles¿_para qué? no se_, espera a que todos se vayan y _ah! Esta esperando a Ron, obvio! Es que ando media mensa hoy, sorry_. Pero no se acerca a él sino que va tras él como espiandolo, _humm_ _pues que se trae?_, Ron va hacia los baños y ella lo sigue a una distancia prudente.

En las regaderas estan solo Peakes y Ron, y se estan empezando a quitar la ropa _¡Dios no quiero ver! A no, tengo que ver para contarles verdad? Bueno . . ._ Se estan quitando todo y Hermione esta espiando... _este lado voyeur no se lo conocía a Hermione..._

Estan en ropa interior, Peakes usa truza, que horror! Por eso no tiene novia y luego chaparro ... y Ron, bueno que les puedo decir, el boxer se le ve muy bien . . . es mi hermano . . . (!) Agarran sus cosas y se van a las regaderas que gracias a Merlín tienen puerta. El calzón se lo quitan allá –_jajaja_- _creo que se le frustró la espiada a Hermione . . ._

Esta mujer se hizo piedra en un rincón del baño esperando a que salieran, me impresiona¡AAAhh! Salió Peakes desnudo... _ay porque me hacen ver estas cosas!_ No se ve tan peor pero... en fin a ustedes no les interesa que les describa a Peakes verdad? Me lo brinco. Se secó todas sus partecitas y se puso su truza y su ropa y se despidio y se fue. _Bendito...! creo que ahí viene lo bueno..._

**A H ! **

_Creo que si voy a ocupar terapia..._

Mi hermanito como vino al mundo... bueno no, yo diría que bastante mejorado y con todo más crecidito... wow que hermanazo tengo, la verdad está muy bueno, _¿dónde esta Hermione?_ Ah ya la vi, esta con la boca hasta el suelo a punto de babear.

Ron se pasea por el baño estilando su cuerpo mojado _Uf!_ Parece que no le interesa secarse ni vestirse pronto. Hermione se esta poniendo de pie, se mueve haciendo parecer que viene de los sanitarios y _¡voitelas!_ Se le apareció a Ron, pobrecito no tiene nada cerca para cubrirse, ya conocen a Ron esta más rojo que una manzana, pero ya notó la mirada de Hermione sobre su cuerpo, _es que Hermione no puede ocultar que se lo quiere comer_, parece que el dejó de tener pena... va hacia ella, ella juega a que quiere dar pasos hacia atrás pero... _lo que quiere es brincarle encima, que no se haga...!_

Ron la esta mirando fijamente como esperando a que si va a correr o gritar o pegarle lo haga pero, _si de eso pide su limosna . . . huir con semejante hombre enfrente! No creo..._ Se está acercando a ella mientras ella sigue de piedra, la agarró de las mejillas y la esta besando ¡qué cosa¡Que beso! _Que antojo, me voy a desquitar con Harry de esto..._

Ron ya no se ve ni tímido ni inseguro, es más se ve bastante decidido, y creo que en eso yo influí un poco. Hermione le corresponde con todo! Deberían de oír tremendos besos. _Ah! Miren nada más a la seriecita!_ Sacó la varita y ya le mandó un hechizo a la puerta.

Ron le está empezando a quitar la ropa entre besos, la túnica, el suéter, desabrochó la falda, desabotona la blusa, se detiene a besar sus hombros, Hermione ya esta jadeando, Ron tratando de desabrochar el brassiere pero no puede, _¿todos los hombres tienen problemas con eso?_

**Yo lo hago!** Orale!_ Alguien tiene prisa...?_

Hermione se desbrochó el brassiere y lo aventó por ahí, Ron tiene una cara de imbécil que no puede con ella, la boca abierta e hinchada de tanto besar... _se ve lindo..._ Hermione mete los dedos en su cabello para que siga, y él pues le sigue... mientras le besa todo lo que tiene a su alcance le termina de desabrochar la falda y la deja caer.

**Para qué chingados te pones medias!**

**Es parte del uniforme... **

Entre los dos se ayudan a quitar las medias del uniforme, que Ron bajó con todo y la linda tanga de Hermione. Pequeño paréntesis, esa tanga se la compró Hermione especialmente para este momento, me consta, yo le ayude a escogerla y es muy linda. La vio Ron? NO. _siempre es así con los hombres Ach¿Por qué?_

Bueno creo que a Hermione tampoco le importó mucho. Ron va subiendo de regreso besando cada lugar por el que va pasando. Ahora ambos están desnudos, parados en medio de los baños, besándose como desesperados. _De seguro se traían muchas ganas, se les nota_. Se estan manoseando toditito! Los dos. Ron se reclina sobre ella y ella se arquea entregándole su cuerpo.

Huumm demasiada tentación para Hermione... y con las ganas que le traía, adivinen a donde a llevado su mano? A ver, a dónde? . . . Extacto! Ron esta cerrando los ojos mientras sigue besando sus hombros y cuello. Ya se le esta parando . . . _Chicas, sí voy a ocupar terapia. . . esto es demasiado para mi cerebro..._ La tiene buenísima, déjenme calcular ... huum que serán? Unos 20 centímetros, o sea, unas 8 pulgadas.

Hermione de plano no se lo quiere soltar, lo acaricia con verdadero gusto. Ron se ve un poco sorprendido pero... pues contento. El busca acariciar sus pezones con los dedos mientras ella se va agachando peligrosamente. _Hey! Estoy pensando seriamente que Hermione... es peor que yo! A poco no! _

Zaz! Se lo metió a la boca. _Oigan yo no quiero seguir viendo esto... en serio! Snif_. Ron se ha movido buscando un lugar donde sentarse y lo hace en una banca que esta ahí para poner las cosas, ella lo siguió sin despegarse y sigue chupando.

**Her-hermione!** De ella solo se oyen los chupetes **mmm... ah...ah...**

No sé quien lo disfruta más, si Hermione o Ron, pero de que lo gozan no hay duda!

**YA! ya... esperate...**

**Mmm** _¡Que lo sueltes! Creo que está sorda..._

**Ya no, sino me voy a venir...**

**Ah **_parece que ya entendió_

**Ven **

Ron se esta acomodando en la banca, la va a sentar encima de él. Hermione se esta tocando la pucha, esta muy excitada, _¡de veras la desconozco!_ Se esta montando sobre él.

**AAH!** Le esta entrando **mmm** mas **mmm** mas **aaah** le entro toda!

Y a moverse... déjenme ver, es que estaba un poco lejos... Ron se entretiene mamando, prácticamente la detiene por las chichis, ella se mueve sola. _Oigan perdón, me equivoqué. La vez pasada les dije que con Harry me había vuelto bien escandalosa verdad? Pues me ganaron... No, yo al lado de Hermione hasta parecería frígida..._

**Ah Ron ... mmm ... aah **

**Herr... her… mmm **

**Aaah… ah… ay… ayúdame Ron! **

Es que Hermione no se estaba agarrando bien y se estaba cayendo, pero Ron ya la agarró de la cintura y la está ayudando a moverse mientras le llena de chupetes el pecho.

**Hermione... aaah... her...**

**Ah… ah… más, mas!** **Mmm** mientras Ron sigue jadeando como loco **dale, dale! Ay más... aahh**

Estan súper calientes no van a tardar en correrse, bueno ya tienen un ratito . . . Ron la esta acostando sobre la banca, el obviamente se salió y Hermione esta desesperada por que continúe, pero él apenas se esta acomodando. Ella esta toda abierta, _quien le habrá enseñado eso...?_ El le detiene las piernas y se la esta metiendo otra vez suavecito.

**Aah! Ron... mmm... sigue, más... sigue...**

**Ah... ah... ah...**

**AAAH!** Ella ya llegó

**Oh... oh... mmm...** creo que a él todavía le falta... **Ah ya.. ya casi... mm-oh-aaAAH!** _Tan tan_

**A-AH!**_ Se vino otra vez esta condenada!_

Ya se imaginaran que se ven bastante cansaditos. Ay que bueno que me dan un descanso de narradora de eventos porque... hijo! Estaba a punto de masturbarme, pero se me hizo algo muy depravado... eso de ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga coger... y en qué forma! Es perjudicial para la salud mental de cualquiera. Y luego, no es por presumir pero ¡qué hermano! ustedes lo conocen, no tengo que decirles demasiado. Yo creo que los más guapos son él y Charly, claro que a Charly nunca lo he visto en pleno sexo y a Ron es como la tercer vez que lo veo y. . . según dijo Hermione creo que falta otra... _Uf! A tomar aire, definitivamente esta noche a Harry le va ir bien!_

Se están dando kekitos (besitos) tiernos en la boca y en la cara... _que romanticos... _Si como no, después de coger como conejos desesperados ahora muy románticos! Se están diciendo cosas bonitas, eres hermosa... me gusta el color de tu cabello... _Vamos Hermione dile que te gusta su THIS BIG!_

Ron se levantó y esta caminando hacia su ropa, busco el reloj miró la hora parece sorprendido, _si lo puedo ver ahorita les digo que hora es_, Hermione le esta mirando las nalguitas y ahí va. Le llegó de espaldas y se las está agarrando, Ron se sonrié como si le dieran cosquillas, menso!

**Nunca me habia fijado en que tuvieras estas nalgas **

**Es que no me habías visto bien **

**Desde la primera vez que te vi ese ...** _mal tema_

**Olvidate de ella! Lavander y yo no tenemos nada...**

**Solo sexo... TE PARECE POCO! **

**No, ya no** momento de silencio, _mientras ya se le está parando otra vez, oigan pero que comió que tiene tanto vigorrrr?_ **A partir de ahora solo soy para ti, si tu lo quieres...**

Hermione ya vio que se le esta parando, lo va a perdonar por supuesto!

**Ron, te quiero **

**Y yo a ti... desde siempre **

_Humm vayan tomando sus asientos, porque va haber show..._ Un beso, no perdon, un besote! Orale que todavía no termina... _uh! creo que se operaron las anginas..._ Hermione lo está jalando hacia las regaderas. Ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, ni modo ahí voy. Oops pero para poder ver en la regadera voy a tener que estar muy cerca, demasiado de hecho. Dios Santo!

Ahí, vamos los tres, Hermione vuelve a llevar su mano a acariciar toda la longitud del nada despreciable pito de mi hermano (_ya no la voy a juzgar, cada quien sus fantasias, la mía tampoco era muy light ... snif_) El también le toca la pucha, él lo hace muy despacio, y ella empieza a hacerlo despacio también. Ron abrió las llaves de la regadera. Hermione se ha recargado en la pared y él vuelve a meterle la mano, se estan masturbando suavecito. _Ay se ve bastante rico..._

Se besan, se masturban, jadean, resoplan, dicen sus nombres creo que ha pasado como... media hora, ahora entiendo a que se refería Hermione cuando me dijo "_dos pero eterrrrrrrrnas_" Definitivamente a esto.

_Ay no! Me voy a terminar masturbando..._ Ron se agachó y se esta poniendo una pierna de Hermione en el hombro, le esta empezando a besar la pucha... _ah ..._ la besa muy rico! con los labios, con la lengua, lame, chupa... _ah eso a mi nunca me lo han hecho!_ Hermione esta volteando los ojos, no es para menos...

**Ah... aah... Ron! sigue, ah... **

Ella esta moviendo su cadera, busca agarrarse de los mosaicos pero se le resbalan las manos, esta gimiendo mucho. Ron no deja de lamerle los labios y el clítoris. Los gemidos de Hermione se estan convirtiendo en gritos. Dejó de chuparsela y solo se la acaricia mientras se endereza y la voltea. Ella esta de espaldas a él recargada en la pared, esta parando las nalgas y _de lo que estabas pidiendo tu limosna, cuñadita!_ Adentro y hasta el fondo...

Los gemidos ni se los cuento, imagínense todos los _uh, ah, mmm ay, dale, duro, así, sigue, mas, no pares_, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, que quieran, en todos los tonos y volúmenes, multiplíquenlos por muchos y después de cómo... una hora . . .

**AAH-AH! **

**Ron esto estuvo... buenísimo...**

**Te gustó? **

**Mucho **

**Y Krum? **

**Krum? Quien es Krum?** Ron la miró feo **olvidate de Krum, terminamos hace como una semana por culpa de –_este_- triangulito que me volvió loca! **Y le pellizca la nalga. _Hey! No se las estrujes!_

_Jeje_ se sonrojó **¿En serio?**

**Te amo** Beso

Fin del recuerdo, he sido expulsada del pensadero gracias a Merlín, solo espero que no haga registro de los recuerdos que se ven por que si McGonagall lo viera, yo creo que se cae difunta!... Mientras yo me voy con el calsón bastante mojado... (_jejeje_)

Espero sinceramente que se comuniquen conmigo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre las tarifas del psicoterapeuta sexual que me atenderá, si conocen alguno tambien me dicen . . . _Por lo pronto las dejo por que tengo que ir a ver un asuntito con Harry. . . _


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicado especialmente a todos lo que extrañaban las ayuditas entre Hermione y Ginny EPÍLOGO

Gracias a todos los reviews, **Irmafran, DRAGON RRQ, Secrethunter, Isadora, Safi, yu, David, GabyLove113, Mani-Weasley,Celestana, Jovas**.

Despues de semejante visión, solo diganme... ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes? _yo pensé en lo mismo...! _y ya se podrán imaginar mi desesperación cuando llegué a buscar a Harry y estaba nada menos que con Ron ocupadísimos según ellos en un ensayo de Encantamientos... además, no podía buscar a Hermione porque sabía que había ido a ver su recuerdo en el pensadero y... _cómo le voy a decir que me quiero masturbar porque la vi cogiendo con mi hermano..._

Total que hice de tripas corazón y subí a mi habitación a ver que podía hacer y... cáiganse de espaldas¡NO ME LO VAN A CREER! ruidos sospechosos en la cama de Parvati... pero si Harry esta abajo...

Me acerqué y pude ver que entre las cortinas alcanzaban a salir unos zapatos... de mujer... _pobrecitas... les quitamos sus sementales ..._ aaahhh! Me da un poco de pena, pero me alegro! Y para que vean que soy buena onda les voy a hacer un regalito más tarde. Pero por lo pronto... un baño de tina...

Que loco que los hombres cuando estan excitados y no pueden se dan un baño, y las mujeres cuando estamos excitadas y nos damos un baño nos excitamos más... ¿lo habían notado? Desde que me estaba quitando la ropa, me sentía sudar... los recordaba... recordaba a Harry... puse las piernas sobre el borde de la tina... aaahh... ¿dónde dejé el bolígrafo? Oh muy lejos...

**Ginny? Mujer... qué haces...**

**Her...**

**Ay Ginny... quedate donde estás?** _Oops un poco de vergüenza, pero no mucha_

Fue hasta el bolígrafo y me empezó a ayudar

**Por qué no me buscaste?**

**Pues...**

**Te entiendo... si yo me hubiera visto o te hubiera visto a ti con Harry... por lo que me contaste, yo creo que hasta me corro**

**mmm... mmm...**

Si previo aviso me metió el dedo al culo, _me habia olvidado lo rico que se siente..._

**Ah!... aahh... mmm...** ahora el bolígrafo **Oh!... mmm...**

Pero con el agua no se siente igual, así que me paré y me incliné, ardía un poquito el jabón, pero la espumita... mhm!

**Ah... mmm... más!**

Hermione acelero, mientras yo me tallaba por enfrente y **AAH! AH!** Se me doblaron las piernas sentí que caería otra vez en la tina, me dejó el bolígrafo dentro y cuando me iba enderezando me lo sacó lento... _definitivamente sabe mis gustos!_

Temblaba **Ahh estuvo genial!**

**Ginny, sabes que me has contagiado un poco?**

**Yo? De qué?**

**No sé, ahora me ha dado curiosidad hacerlo por el culo, te veo disfrutar tanto!**

**ESTAS LOCA! Con Ron no... te mata!**

**Tu crees?**

**Sí. La tiene muy grande, en serio!**

**Y Harry? La tiene chiquita?**

**No... normal, o sea, que será? Unos 16 centímetros... eso es muy bueno pero... Ron esta muy reportado! **

**Ah, entonces no? **

**Pues... tu sabes! Pero antes... tienes que experimentar el regalito que me hiciste**

Entonces Hermione se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina conmigo, estabamos desnudas las dos en el agua. Al entrar inmediatamente me puso el culo en la cara. _A lo que te truje..._ ella no se anda por las ramas, ya que agarró confiancita...

**Esperate! A ver siéntate primero**

Entonces tome gel de baño y la empecé a lavar muy suavemente, le tallaba y enjuagaba, poco a poco le empezaba a deslizar mis dedos que resbalaban muy facil, jadeaba mucho. Le empecé a tocar el culo pero no alcanzaba bien así que le dije que se acomodara de lado con las dos piernas flexionadas juntas y seguí... también hacerlo es excitante...

**Ah! Mmm entró! ****Entró! **

**Si, afloja un poco **

**Ay se siente rico, si!**

Le empecé a mover el dedo y retorcía todo el cuerpo como una serpiente. La sensación en mi dedo era super curiosa... el culo aprieta bastante¿Qué sentirán ellos? Debe apretarles muchísimo! Tomé el bolígrafo y saqué mi dedo, se estaba dilatando rapido, estaba muy excitada y tambien desesperada...

**Vamos Ginny! **

**Ya voy... preparate!**

Le abri la nalga y le puse el bolígrafo sobre el hoyito sin empujar **Mételo! Metelo!** _A verdad! Para que veas lo que se siente... _Empujé y lo recibió con un enorme gemido así que inmediatamente se lo metí lo más que pude. Parece que a ella si le gustó bajo el agua... se retorcia de una manera increíble! Parece que la posición le venia bien, poco despues pude ver como su corrida se mezclaba con el agua de la tina... impresionante espectáculo!

Aun lo tenía todo metido, la tenía que ayudar a experimentar eso que a mi me gusta tanto, entonces le dije que se parara y lo hizo y así parada se lo saqué mientras le daba vueltas.

**Oohh!** Se vino otra vez, _pero esta mujer es multiorgásmica o que?_

**¡Que tal?**

**Divino! La sacada es lo mejor, tienes razón **

**Uy! y es muy util, no volveras a ser estreñida... jajaja**

Después de ese delicioso baño bajamos y nuestros hombres ya habían terminado su ensayo y nos fuimos a cenar. Durante la cena, me di cuenta de que Harry estaba con la pila puesta, me ponía la mano en la pierna y la subía, ambos cenamos muy poco... y de ahí...

**A donde vamos?** _Entre besos_

**No sé** _y manoseos_

**Aquí!**

**Es el almacén de Flitch! **

**No le hace! **

**Cierra!**

**¡FERMAPORTUS!**

El desquite... las prendas poco a poco al suelo... y nosotros tambien! _ven? Harry si se toma su tiempo para desvestir..._ muchos besos, las manos por todos lados, _creo que Harry tiene más de dos manos_, caricias íntimas... _¿si se la chupo él lo hara conmigo?_

**Ah! Mmm... Ginny... te amo… mi vida…ah-ah... mmm...** creo que le gustó

Sus manos se aferraban a mi cabeza como si yo me fuera a ir... jeje, ni loca! Nunca lo había hecho aunque Dean me lo insinuó algunas veces... pero Harry, Oh Harry! Por él todo, además este chisme no es nada desagradable... me gusta hacerlo... me gusta...

La técnica funcionó, poco después estaba acostada con su cabeza entre mis piernas, temblaba como gelatina _"Pronto"_, que bueno que no me lo hizo parada, no me habría podido sostener en pie... su boca... sus labios... su lengua... hacían maravillas en mi... él también lo disfrutaba oyendo el escandalo que tenía... siguiendo el ejemplo de mi amiga Hermione, _que mas da gritar un poco si se me antoja..._

Me jaló para sentarme de frente a él, prácticamente yo no supe como me acomodó y en menos de lo que pensé ya lo tenía adentro y me movía como si yo fuera de trapo... las autoridad es excitante! Uuh! Me gusta! Sus manos estaban sobre mis nalgas y resbalaba sus dedos hacia... mi debilidad... Me follaba y me dedeaba al mismo tiempo... me estaba volviendo loca! Mientras él desahogaba sus propios gustos y fantasías con sus labios en todo mi pecho

**Ah...ah... Harry... mmm…Sí…SI…** no pude más** A-A-AH!** Pero el todavía no acababa y siguió, nunca había vivido algo así, después del orgasmo seguir y seguir... me gusta! De repente, lo sacó y lo movío para metermelo por el culo, **Espera...** En el primer intento se vino muy fuerte... **AAAAAAAAAAAH** _Me salve..._

Nos quedamos abrazados así sentados en la misma posición, _ay cómo me gusta Harry! Me encanta cómo lo hace!_ Y con las ganas que traía... creo que lo desquitamos muy bien... más besitos, un ratito de platica, nos vestimos y salimos

**Harry? Ginny¿Qué hacían en el almacen de Flitch?** _La la laaa la laa la_

**Ron? Tu que haces aquí?**

Nos miró feo... me lo habrá notado? Llevaba su mirada de Harry a mi y otra vez

**Nos mandaron a buscarlo pero... no lo encontramos** Harry con la solución

**UM! Van a la sala común?**

**Si ya ibamos para allá...**

_Cuando entendera Ron que ya no tiene mucho que cuidarme... ninguno de mis orificios es virgen... snif..._

Despues de estar un rato todos en la sala común, subí con Hermione y le conte lo de Lavender y Parvati, y coincidimos en hacerles su regalito, como Hermione tiene donde conseguir los bolígrafos sería uno para cada una pero... sabran como utilizarlos? solo que tengamos que darles un pequeño curso... no, no creo que sea necesario.

**Hermione... hay algo más que necesito de ti **

**Huy! Me estás asustando **

**Es fácil, bueno... para ti lo será Habla**

**Ayudame con Ron, por favor. Estoy segura de que tú puedes. Hoy nos lo encontramos Harry y yo cuando veniamos de... estar juntos, y nos miro de un modo... a Harry hasta se le peinaron los cabellos del susto¿Crees que puedas? **

**Dejame intentarlo... creo que sé como**

Al día siguiente Lavander y Parvati amanecieron con un bonito regalo en sus camas... _¿quién lo habra dejado?_ Durante el día Ron estuvo algo serio, despues de la comida Hermione se encargo de llevarlo a relajar un poco... Por la noche volvió más animado y ya platicaba y todo... Hubo un momento en el que Harry y Hermione se fueron a ver algo con Neville y nos quedamos Ron y yo sentados en el sillón.

El se acercó, callado, como si casi no quisiera hacerlo y me pasó un brazo por el hombro. Me recargué en su pecho... _quieres decirme algo? Suéltalo..._

**Ginny... **

**Humm...**

**Cuídate...**

**Te quiero Ron...**

**Yo tambien... **

Hermione y yo nos hemos olvidado de nuestros bolígrafos (los que le dimos a Lavender y Parvati, eran nuevos eh!), para qué los querríamos ahora? A partir de ahora la ayuda la recibimos de ellos, toda... con ellos tenemos toda la confianza, nos sentimos libres... bueno tal vez, de vez en cuando un poco de ayuda mutua... pero solo para recordar...

FIN

Gracias a Todos por sus reviews! No saben como los aprecio! Este epilogo lo escribí gracias a sus peticiones, espero que les haya gustado. Besos y nos vemos en otra historia...


End file.
